xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Lois Griffin
Lois Patrice Griffin Pewterschmidt is the wife of Peter Griffin and mother of Meg, Chris and Stewie Griffin. Lois lives at 31 Spooner Street with her family and also Brian, the anthropomorphic family dog. In The Real Live Griffins, she is portrayed by Fran Drescher. Lois is voiced by Alex Borstein. At the time series creator Seth MacFarlane approached her for a role on the show, she was doing a live stage show in Los Angeles, playing a redhead mother in a sketch. The voice style was modeled after one of her cousin's voice. History Born Lois Pewterschmidt, Lois was brought up in an extremely wealthy household with her sister, Carol. They also have a long-lost older brother, Patrick, who was sent to a mental asylum after he became a serial killer. She met Peter when he was employed as a towel boy by her aunt. Her rich father, Carter Pewterschmidt, cannot stand Peter and makes rude comments at every chance he gets. Peter seems to unintentionally do his absolute best to be a thorn in her side. She also alludes to have studied at Kent State University. Lois is currently a full-time-mom and spends most of the working day caring for Stewie, cleaning the house and cooking food for her family. However, she is also a piano teacher on the side to supplement the family income. She is currently 43. She is reportedly two years younger than Peter as claimed in "Let's Go to the Hop". However, this is slightly skewed by both Lois and Peter are 18 in "Meet the Quagmires" although only Brian's exclamation that she is 18 supports this. Personality Lois's personality has evolved throughout the episodes. Lois is commonly the voice of reason to Peter's shenanigans. But in some episodes she can act darker than normal and sometimes shows a taste for sadomasochism. In the episode "The Son Also Draws", Lois showed a gambling addiction when the family went to an Indian casino and lost the family car. In the episode "Model Misbehavior", Lois becomes a bulimic model. However, in "Sibling Rivalry", just the opposite happens where Lois gains a ton of weight after Peter has a vasectomy and loses his sex drive. As a result, Peter makes fun of her causing her to get even fatter out of spite. He doesn't stop until he discovers just how amazing "fat-sex" is and force feeds her to make her even fatter which in turn will please him. By the end of the episode she is returned to her normal weight by the family doctor after having a heart attack. "Stuck Together, Torn Apart" shows Peter and Lois splitting up because of Peter's jealousy, only to discover that Lois has the same character flaw of jealousy and the two decide to live with their mutually jealous nature. She has also hinted at or been shown using drugs. After the first two seasons, Lois is shown to have more of an egotistical, neglectful, and cold-hearted personality,usually towards Brian or Meg (and later Stewie). Though she still truly loves Peter, Lois is somewhat promiscuous and has cheated on Peter several times, with older and younger men, sometimes with disastrous consequences. Her extramarital affair with former President Bill Clinton, who was quick to seduce her, would result in temporary separation from Peter. She herself would seduce her daughter Meg's boyfriend, Anthony, and have an affair that would result in the separation of Meg and Anthony. She also passionately kissed Meg's classmate and would-be lesbian girlfriend, Sarah. Lois in fact conceived Meg from an extramarital affair with a man named Stan Thompson. She would cheat on Peter several times when she and Meg became prostitutes to pay for Chris' high class school education, a job in which she ultimately made more money than Meg. Lois has attempted to cheat on Peter with Bob Barker and Justin Bieber, both of whom she unsuccessfully tried to seduce. She has also been shown to have numerous ex-boyfriends, including Gene Simmons of the band KISS and a friend of Peter's named Jerome — both of whom have given her the nickname "Loose Lois". In the episode And I'm Joyce Kinney, it was revealed that Lois had participated in a pornographic film called "Quest For Fur" in college, which further cemented her promiscuity. This episode has also reveals Lois' mean image in high school as a bullying head cheerleader who bullied and once humiliated Joyce Kinney. In one episode, she shows a violent personality after learning martial arts, which leads to the whole family fighting. Lois's interests are usually pursued in an attempt to separate from Peter, and his antics, or when she feels he's being controlling. She displays an underlying intelligence, and has an interest in the arts. Sexuality * In the episode "Stewie is Enceinte" Brian thought Lois was Pregnant again. * Lois has had a Abortion. * Lois has been in a Porno before. Lovers Throughout the show Lois has had many Lovers. # Peter Griffin # Glenn Quagmire # Brian Griffin # President Bill Clinton # Jesus Christ Many episodes have suggested that Lois is bisexual. In an interview, Borstein stated that Lois became "a little more snarky and sassy and sexual" since the first season to challenge "those sitcom rules that a woman is supposed to be a total wet blanket and not like sex and is no fun". In the first straight-to-DVD feature, Stewie Griffin, The Untold Story, Lois also states, "women are such teases. That's why I went back to men." She reveals in "Partial Terms of Endearment" that she had a lesbian affair with Naomi while they were students at Salve Regina University, and she passionately kisses Meg's lesbian classmate Sarah in "Brian Sings and Swings". # He's Too Sexy for His Fat # Meg and Quagmire: Sex 2 Although she admitted to only having a bisexual affair in college in "Partial Terms of Endearment", there have been hints throughout the entire series showing Lois' latent bisexuality even if she does not actively pursue it currently: * In "Stewie B. Goode", when Peter is doing his 'Grind my Gears' bit, Lois says "Women are such teases. that's why I went back to men.", alluding to her previous sexual exploits. * In "Brian Sings and Swings", Lois shared a kiss with one of Meg's lesbian friends to teach Meg how to kiss a girl. * In "Fifteen Minutes of Shame" she told Meg and her friends at Meg's slumber party that she used to practice French kissing with her friends. * In "Stew-Roids" she lustfully rubbed sunscreen on Bonnie's lower back for about 4 seconds. * In the premiere episode of The Cleveland Show, Cleveland asks Lois and Bonnie to make out. The two act awkward for about 5 seconds before passionately making out, thus shocking Joe, Peter, Brian and Quagmire and pleasing Cleveland. Trivia * In the Pilot Pitch, Lois had blonde hair and a pink top. * Lois had relationships with other men, especially those associated with 1980s rock bands, such as J. Geils, Darryl Hall, the "pyro guy" from the band Whitesnake, and Gene Simmons of KISS. Lois also had an affair with Bill Clinton in "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey". Lois has also had sex with Jerome some time in the past as revealed in "Jerome Is the New Black". * Lois has went on a date with Glenn Quagmire three times, in "Stuck Together, Torn Apart", "Meet the Quagmires", and "Big Man on Hippocampus". * She used to be a circus freak, apparently a dwarf like creature, who used a trampoline and shouted "Me likey bouncy!". * In "The Perfect Castaway" she married Brian, thinking that Peter was dead. It was later annulled upon Peter's return. * She was selected for an Olympic diving team, but ended up being pregnant with Meg instead. She later became pro-choice. * She is very ticklish. Peter tackled her in one episode and tickled her until she was screaming for mercy. * She hates the sound of squeaking plastic wrap. * She considers herself Protestant but is technically ethnically Jewish, something that both her father-in-law, Francis Griffin, a devout Roman Catholic, and father, Carter Pewterschmidt bitterly resent. * Lois became a black belt in Tae-Jitsu in "Lethal Weapons". * As written into the episodes, Lois has had possibly eight children: Meg, Chris, Stewie, Peter Griffin Jr.,Dave Griffin, Stewie's Funny Brother, Other brother and Other sister. * She tries to be friends with other women, but fails occasionally as in "And Then There Were Fewer". * She has an eponymous song dedicated to her, which was first performed in "Emission Impossible", on the night that she and Peter attempted to have a fourth child. * In "Family Gay" Peter reveals that Lois is a size four. * She reveals in "And I'm Joyce Kinney" that she starred in a pornographic film in her college days. * In "Baby, You Knock Me Out" she was ranked the top ranked fighter in Rhode Island. The episode also revealed she can speak a dialect of Ukrainian * She is the only Family Guy character to have death threats from outside the family three times, in "Baby, You Knock Me Out" by Deirdre Jackson; In "And Then There Were Fewer" by Diane Simmons; And in "There's Something About Paulie" by the mob. * In "Deep Throats" it was revealed that she played in a band with Peter named "A Handful of Peter", in which she played the mandolin. * Peter claims Lois lost a fetus when they visited the museum of staircases and spring-loaded boxing gloves in "Burning Down the Bayit". * Although her job as a piano teacher had not been referenced for several seasons, it was mentioned in "Yug Ylimaf". * "Call Girl" reveals Lois' middle name as "Patrice" when she asks another applicant at the employment agency to take a look at her resume. Lois' resume also only lists her as a housewife since 1992 without any mention of her job as a piano teacher. * Lois claims she used to bowl back when she attended college in "Total Recall". Screenshots 82lg.PNG 79lg.PNG 83.PNG 16loisandj.png Meg's Swimsuit and Sandals Lois' Red Swimsuit Sandals and Stewie's Swimsuit and Sandals.png Meg and Lois' Swimsuits.png 20clg.PNG 77mirrorpeter.png 300px-FG803 SC 390.jpg 300px-Tiffani Thiesen.jpg 76princess.png 50-3.PNG 48-2.PNG 16lois.PNG 17lois.PNG s13e06_271.jpg s13e06_206.jpg s13e06_276.jpg Category:Family Guy Universe Category:MILFS Category:Perverts Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Metahumans Category:Dimension Travelers Category:American Dad Universe Category:Red Head Harem Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Champions Category:Gunslinger Category:Criminals Category:Divas Category:GMILFS Category:Goddess Category:Earthling